Paying for It
by ADifferentSortOfPerson
Summary: Hermes screwed up, and now everybody's paying for it. Hermes/Percy past , one-sided Gods/Percy, Jason/Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, ADifferentSortOfPerson, do not own or have any association with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief movie, the Heroes of Olympus series, any of the series' characters, settings, or plots, or Rick Riordan. This is fanwork. I make no profit from this.**

…**I love Hermes/Percy (and Apollo/Percy). Quit looking at me like that!**

Hermes studies Percy carefully, not sure what to do. The boy was refusing to take any notice of him, instead staring at the trees to the right of them.

"I said I was sorry," Hermes repeats after a while. "I didn't mean to do it. I really, _really_ didn't."

Percy shakes his head. "Just like you were sorry the time before, and the time before that?"

"…I know I've screwed up quite a bit, but you just weren't-"

Percy raises a hand, cutting him off. "I know what I was and wasn't doing. I know what I was _comfortable_ with doing and not doing. I know that you were getting impatient. I know that I was doing the best I could. And what did you do?"

"I'm _sorry_."

"Repeating those two words over and over again doesn't change anything. I'm sorry too, Lord Hermes," Percy says, lowering his eyes to his shoes.

Hermes pales slightly. No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen! "Don't call me that! I'm not… I'm not your lord!"

"Well you certainly aren't my boyfriend anymore," Percy says, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, Lord Hermes, but this isn't working out. Hopefully you'll find somebody else."

Hermes gulps as Percy stalks away, taking off his necklace and flinging it back. The god catches it, but makes no move to chase Percy. He looks down at the small winged shoe charm, and gently wraps his fingers around it.

He had screwed up too many times, and now he was paying for it.

* * *

**Yeah, so I think it's fairly obvious what took place there. In case it didn't, well, here's what I wanted it to seem like.**

**Hermes dated Percy, Hermes wanted to... do _it_, *blushes*, Percy wasn't comfortable with that, Hermes decided he was tired of waiting and cheated on him. Multiple times, apparently. And Percy was tired of it. So he confronts him here, and takes off his special little happy necklace with Hermes' symbol on it and leaves.**

**Anyways, good new for you. The two written chapters of this were salvaged, and ideas for the rest of it are in my head!**

**ADifferentSortOfPerson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, ADifferentSortOfPerson, do not own or have any association with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief movie, the Heroes of Olympus series, any of the series' characters, settings, or plots, or Rick Riordan. This is fanwork. I make no profit from this.**

Percy shakes his head, slowly backing up into a tree. The god before him lifts an eyebrow, a look of disappointment crossing his face.

"I can't go through this again. I just can't. I'm sorry, Lord Apollo," Percy says before running off.

The sun god quickly darts after him. He couldn't let this one go. So many lovers had left him, it wasn't fair to have Percy leave him too.

"Percy! Wait! I'm not him, you know that! I'm different!" he shouts, and quickly catches up with the young demigod. He puts his hands on the youth's shoulder and looks him in the eyes.

"I swear I'm not him," Apollo mutters, caressing Percy's face. "I'm different. You know I am. I'm not going to… I'm not going to do what he did. I swear I'm not."

Percy stares at the ground, his body shaking. "You'll never be there," he mutters. "You're too busy. All you gods are. You don't have t-time for people down here."

Apollo pulls him into an embrace. "I have time, Percy. Plenty of time. While I'm out during the day, Artemis rules the night. I'm free during that time. I'll come visit you."

"I'll be too tired," Percy mumbles. "_You'll_ be too tired. Gods tire too."

Apollo shakes his head. "Then we'll just have to work something out then, won't we?"

"I'm sorry Lord Apollo," Percy says, pushing himself off the god. "But I can't. Not again."

This time, when the boy sprints to the ocean and dives into the water, Apollo doesn't chase him. But he's willing to wait. He's willing to wait as long as it takes for Percy to crack and come back to him.

However, when months and months pass, he starts to wonder if Percy will ever take back his words and come back to him.

He starts to wonder if because Hermes screwed up, he'll be paying for it, too.

* * *

**Yep. Now I have the rest of it to type... *sips lemonade***

**ADifferentSortOfPerson **


End file.
